User talk:Alex Martin Rider
Yo, dawg I have recovered from my freakout or whatever happened when you returned, and I want you to read the final copy of Kid SEAL. I feel that around chapter 13 (My first chapter after my inactivity peroid), I really stepped up my game and that is when it gets good. Besides, you DID sign up a character. Also, check out my picture of Dylon (Hehe): Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 13:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Were you my guardian angel? Because you were doing a pretty sh*t job of it. Anyway, are you still working on it (The spec ops thing on your wiki)? Because I would like to have a character in it. Before you ask, it will be Dylon Harris, and no traits will be changed, except the backstory. Here is a different, better picture of him. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 19:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) KOOL YO. Here is the file on Dylon harris: I will update it if you need more info. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 21:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Cody Banks. I haven't seen it, but from what I've heard, it sounds interesting, like the American Alex Rider, though most likely not as awesome. Anyway, I started Kid SEAL 2. Because I trust you, would you like to write MAC-V SOG? Also, are you planning to make a character for Kid SEAL 2? You unfortunately can't make another kid, just because you've made one already. However, you can make a Spetsnaz or Rojo Punal (Long Story short, it's a criminal organization) dude. Sorry for bringing this to your talk, but I just desperately need people. Anyway, I will have a silencer and a flashlight on the G36C. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 11:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) AMR! Do you edit at the Alex Rider wiki? (The wiki for the book series) Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 02:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) AMR! I made this picture for you. It is that alex rider pic with the M4, but I croppe it into a square so it fits in an avatar box. Do I talk alot? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 14:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Originally, but I later changed it, like I did with alot of other things. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 22:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS ****ERY?!!! Okay, I am not mad at you, I just wanted to say that (In fact, I made my day with that comment XD). But, I would prefer that you leave the pictures on my talk or on the blog, for future reference. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 12:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I think your pictures are the worst shit I have ever seen I would like to see them before they are posted. (Please excuse my being an ass right now, I have been feeling surprisingly mischevious these last few days.) Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 21:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I am going to play Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, so don't expect to hear from me for a while. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 21:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, they're good, that was my mean joke. I am not in the mood for jokes right now, though. (I ragequit BO after failing a contract, so here I am. I easily steal packages, but once a contract comes out for it, steal 1 care package to get 1100 XP and 1100 CP, I can't fucking steal one. Total bullshit.) Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 23:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Now I feel happy again. :D Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 23:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know your secret I know EVERYTHING about you. I know that you worked for Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones in MI6 Special Operations, as well as Joe Byrne in the CIA, and Ethan Brooke in the ASIS. I know you stopped the Stormbreaker computer release. I know you killed Dr. Grief, the Turkish Terrorist Conrad, and the Multibillionaire Nikolai Drevin. I know that your dad and uncle were MI6 agents. I know your godfather worked for MI6 and ASIS and was really a Snakehead agent. I know you have a HUGE crush on Sabina Pleasure. I know you helped kill the pop star Damian Cray. Why?! HE WANTED TO GIVE TO CHARITIES!!!!!!!!! Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 17:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) The Kid SEAL series is supposed to last a few months (The events are spread out to cover a few months). Anyway, I didn't answer cuz I just had a PARTY!!!!! Pizza, Soda, LittleBigPlanet, Nazi Zombies, Nerf Wars, Klutz books, sick jokes, Ice Cream, presents, and Crunch bars. It was AWESOME Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 01:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought he was 14. And I don't think giving to charities, fighting for good causes, and making an awesome game system makes you a dick. Please explain. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 11:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought you made YOUR alex 14. WHY???!!!!!! WHY DID YOU KILL DESMOND MCCAIN? HE WAS A GOOD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 21:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, it actually has to do with the plot. Begin your guessing. 21:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I am about to write the second part of Ch5 on KS:D. Check back in an hour to see the hidden reason why Alex is being such an ass. 17:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Because I absolutely, positively have to argue with you and win, here is my counter-idea: Forget weapons. If you have an article for the character himself (Or in Summer's case, herself), then we can put the weapons pics there. So if you want to have your PPK somewhere, then you need to get off your lazy ass (LOL JK) and make an article for Alex Rider. Anyway, I umm, uhh, uhhhhhhhh... ... I forgot. 00:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, hel-lo, I made that! It is the rightful property of me. LOLJK, you can use it. However, you have to make sure that you don't call yours better than mine unless you make your own format. Also, I made a signup for a new fanfic. This is not a Kid SEAL FF. Adults here may rejoice. 23:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I also know you killed Julius Grief with a Tokarev TT-33 and you left Razim to die in a salt pit, as well as blowing up Desmond McCain and being particularly rude to Rahim. I also heard you killed Erik Gunter with a 'Scorpion-in-a-box'. I also know how you used a TV Antenna as a catapult to launch a fire extinguisher at a helicopter and bring it down. You should have known that he was an MI6 agent. Anyway, I have started to really edit a lot at the Alex Rider wiki, and I'm wondering if you'd help me, since you based your username off of him. There are some pages who have three sentences at the most, and pages that haven't even been created yet. They could use some help. Their only Admin is the wiki's founder, who seems to be inactive (His last edit was in September '09). I'm gonna really work on that wiki, but I think you could help. 22:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I also heard about how you shot your own clone in the head, killed a Foreign School's security manager with a scorpion, and left an Iraqi to die in a salt pit. You're a horrible person. EDIT: Oops, I already said that. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 22:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ThanksBumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Alvonian Weapon Systems I like those guns, but the AWS Commando doesn't have a magazine loaded. I sincerely hope it does normally take one... Seijana 05:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, poppet. Bumblebeeprime09 | This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 17:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC)